Red to True Siver
by GirlWarrior98
Summary: I am not working on this story anymore I'm working on one that is similar but not so don't ask for more because I'm no longer working on it.


It was a nice and sunny day, my mom as usual, walked over to me with a plate of food. It is usually nothing but one, piece toast. But today was pancakes with French toast, what boggled my mind is that we could never afford that. "Mom! How-How did you get this!" I asked taking the plate from her hand. "A Sliver gave it telling me they felt bad for me and gave me a box of food." she told me. "Cat we have to talk. It's about you and your brother." I could tell my mom was struggling to talk. "you-you and you-your brother are Silvers not, Reds and-and you're the children of the king he-he gave us you because he thought you don't have power. Well I'm glad you got to hear it from me."

"But mom for thirteen years how could never find this out?" I asked my mom. "We just have kept you, safe form bleeding so you don't find out" She was crying in the inside I could tell. My mom walked out of the room and all I wanted to do was a cry my life, a lie! I got out of my bed and got dressed in just jeans and a ragged shirt. I went down stairs and saw Jack, my only friend waiting for me. After I say my mom good bye I grabbed my brother and we went to the lake with Jack.

When we got there, Jack had a very sad look on his face. "My told me something this today. I probably should of, guessed it," His tone of voice was sad and full of fear. "Same with me but it's for my brother and I but I don't think my brother knows," I told him frowning. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl about my age, long curly brown hair. "Is Cat, Aiden and or Jack here?" she asked. "Yeah? Why?" I asked. But it was quiet and she was gone. "What was that?" I asked Jack. "I don't know."

"Well what I wanted to tell you is My brother and are- Silvers." I whispered in Jack's ear. "What! So-So am I." The look on his face, I could tell he is not lying. "Do you know what your power is?" Jack asked me. "No-No." I told him mumbling. "Cat?" Aiden pulled on my shirt. "Yes?"

"I-I think someone is here!" he yelled pointed to a tall person, they had really expensive looking shirt and pants. He did not even say anything he just grabbed my arm and dragged me to town square. He flung me to the ground next to almost every girl in the town. "Hello! I'm Lord Yaima and I want to tell you three Silvers are lining among you. Lord Fula! Get the girls first!"

"Yes-Yes sir!" He grabbed a knife and he went to the first girl and sliced her arm it made me clinch and then the little girl I saw just a minute ago ran over and healed that girl. The same thing happened until he got to me. The knife felt was slicing my arm it was so painful. "We got one!" Lord Yaima shouted. He took me by the arm and flung me towards the girl. "I'm Lady Salinas. But my name is Mia I'm a healer. Blood and Skin."

"I'm Cat." I snapped.

We waited and Finally tell came and they threw my brother towards me. I grabbed my brother and held him close to me. The I saw Jack "Let me go!" He yelled pulling his arm out of Lord Yaima grasp. "Cat!" Jack ran up to me hugging me.

After we got to the castle Lord Yaima smiled "We found your children and one of their friends."

"Why did you take us from my home I'm just a thirteen, year girl and my brother is only ten!" I yelled at him. "You don't yell at you king like that let alone your father!" Lord Yaima shouted. "Lord Yaima let me teach her! Let someone else teach the boys." Mia shouted as she walked up to the king. "Okay Lady Salinas. You have three weeks!" The king shouted. "Come on follow me!" Mia smiled to me. "Ung Fine!" I snapped. At her. "Oh stop come on." She giggled we walked in the hall way to a room.

Mia and I get to a big room that was big as my whole house. "This is the dining room. I can tell you are surprised on how big this room is."

"It's as big is my house!" I said amazed. "Well first we need to get you out of that! You're a princess now you can't be wearing that little get up!" she told me. "What do you mean?" I asked her. Mia handed me a blue blouse and leather pants with combat boots. "Put this on I could tell you dint really like fancy stuff so I got you this." I ran to the bathroom and put it on it on. It was so soft so amazing. I walked out "Oh yes that looks amazing on you!" she said clapping her hands. "Yeah your right it does." I was spinning around in the outfit.

"Now we will find out your power." Mia smiled. We walked to what seemed to be a training room. "Okay first healing!" she took a knife and cut her wrist, "Try-Try to heal me."

"Uh-Uh okay." I placed my hands on her wrist which was spilling out silver blood. "Looks like your-you're not a healer." She said Healing herself. "Water and freezing it's like 1% chance of you having two powers with the exception of healers." Mia smiled. I tried lifting the water closing my eyes. "Your-You're doing it!" she giggled. It scared me so I jumped back and I heard a "plop!" I open my eyes and there was a huge piece of ice floating in the little pool room thing. "You did it! Good job Cat!" Mia smiled. "I need to find Jack and my Bother!" I said dusting my blouse with my hands. "You'll see them later. Also I can tell you have a crush on Jack!" she smiled. "Uh-Uh no!" my cheeks flushed silver. "I guess I have been friends with him for a while."

"You do! You do!" She punched me gently on the shoulder. "Yeah I do" My cheeks where flushed with silver. Mia smiled "Let's go practice your powers!"

"Sure." I'm still annoyed on how they took me away. "Is that the new princess? She is not at all what I expected." One of the fire controllers, kids said as he pointed. "Shut up! Diego!" Mia snapped to the kid. "Your mean!" Diego yelled shooting a fire ball in between us. "Diego! Get to work." A woman shouted. "Cat? Is that you?" the woman walked up to me. "Um yeah that's me. Who are you?" I asked her. "I'm the queen, your mother." She smiled. "No you're not!" I snapped to her. "Want to do a blood test to prove it!" She snapped at me. "Fine!"

"Okay so first we will do Lady Raines, our queen." Some unfamiliar voice said. We were both sitting down at a table. I was sitting in front of the queen. A man with red hair and dark green eyes grabbed a syringe and stabbed her arm. I saw her cringe, a Silver liquid filled the syringe. The man put the syringe on the table. He grabbed another syringe "Now Cat this might hurt a little bit." He told me.

He grabbed my arm and stabbed my arm. Pain shout up my arm I clinched my arm. "Yeah she is a Silver alright." The Man smiled as he took the syringe out of my arm and labeled it Cat:1233. He placed it right next to The Queen's. "This will probably take a day or two." The man smiled. "Oh okay." I said trying not to snap at him. "Come on Cat." Mia grabbed my arm. "Okay I'm coming." I told her.

"Let's get to the water practice area." Mia said grabbing my arm. "Wait. I have a question." I asked. "What is it?" She turned to me. "Well I have seen a lot of areas where you train for-the-Silvers with like water, Fire but where do healers train?"

"What to come see?" she looked happy to show me. "Yeah." I dint sound as excited as she did. "Come on then!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to this door. "what is this?" I asked turning to her. "where healers train!"


End file.
